


The Christmas Lights look Brighter from Space

by TheSoggySchuyler4



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Outer Space, Space Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoggySchuyler4/pseuds/TheSoggySchuyler4
Summary: When it looks like the space ambassadors won't make it back to Earth for Christmas, Daniel sets out to give Daisy the perfect Christmas.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37
Collections: Agents of SHIELD Secret Santa 2020





	The Christmas Lights look Brighter from Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doctorsimmonswilson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorsimmonswilson/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Doctorsimmonswilson! I had so much fun writing this and I hope you enjoy!

It was three days before Christmas when Daisy finally snapped. She threw down her tablet with a frustrated yell and stormed out of the room, cursing as her shoulder smacked into the doorframe. Daniel winced, checking the tablet over for damage and placing it back on the side.

If he was being honest, Daniel wasn’t surprised that Daisy was cracking. The particular species they were negotiating with had been uncooperative at every step, adding extra conditions without warning, and backing out of deals the second they had been agreed, so they had ended up continuing with their work for longer than they might have hoped, destroying any chance of them making it back in time for Christmas.

Daniel scanned the monitors, concluding that there was nothing else they could do for now. He sighed, opening his mouth to ask Kora if it would be alright for him to leave but she got there first.

“Go,” Kora insisted, “I can finish up here.”

Daniel found Daisy in her favourite spot, curled up beneath her blanket and studying the stars. He had long since discovered that she liked small spaces, and this one had the perfect view to accompany it. Daisy glanced up, her eyes a little red from crying.

“I didn’t want to believe that Enoch was right about the whole never being together thing. But I mean, we’re in _space_. I should have known we’d never make it back in time for Christmas.”

Daniel ran a hand soothingly up and down her arm, thinking about what to say.

“Hey, at least you still have me and Kora.”

Daisy blinked at him, her face crumbling even further, and Daniel wondered what he had said wrong.

“Daniel, you and Kora must be missing your family so much right now. I’m sorry. I’m making this all about me, and I shouldn’t. Your situation is so much worse.”

“Is it?” Daniel eased himself down to the ground beside Daisy, fixing her with a steady smile, “I made my choice. Yes, I miss my family, but I would be missing them no matter where in the universe we ended up. And Kora has her family right here. _You_ are her family. But you have every right to miss the rest of your family too.”

Daisy sniffed, wiping at her eyes.

“It’s not even like we ever had an especially great Christmas. Jemma hung some tinsel up on the bus, but, um, I think May hid it the next year. We always had a tree when we were at the base though. Coulson would give us the day off so we could decorate it.”

“Yeah?” Daniel gently brushed a strand of hair out of Daisy’s face, “What sort of thing did you hang on it?”

Daisy thought for a moment, a small smile finally breaking through her tears.

“We, um, we had a set of cheap red and silver baubles that we always hung, and Fitz made a star which flashed different colours whenever someone entered the room. Sometimes people would bring back ornaments they bought on missions too. Hunter always used to track down the stupidest ones.” She giggled suddenly, cheering up as she recalled Christmas memories, “Fitz made a snow machine one year. It blew up and made a mess of Jemma’s lab. She was _so_ mad at him.”

Daisy leaned her head on Daniel’s shoulder. Her eyes were still a little damp, but she seemed calmer.

“Of course, when he told her that he made it for me, ‘cos I never got to play in the snow when I was a kid, she didn’t mind so much. And she persuaded May to fly us out to Canada so we could play in real snow. That was really nice of her.”

Daniel smiled softly, an idea beginning to form in his mind.

“I bet Coulson made a big feast for everyone.” He offered tentatively. Daisy snorted, glancing up at him.

“He tried,” She corrected, “No one could agree on what counted as a proper Christmas dinner, so he did turkey and lamb. We only had one oven, so he put them in together, but he messed up the timings and they were both ruined. We ended up ordering Chinese instead.”

Daniel blinked at her in shock.

“Every year?”

“Only the first,” Daisy corrected. Her eyes had begun to flutter, and Daniel knew she was about to fall asleep. He subtly adjusted himself to lift her more easily, “May didn’t let him try again. She said Chinese was a perfectly good Christmas dinner.”

Her head had begun to drop, and Daniel stifled a smile.

“Go to sleep, Dais.” He murmured gently, “I’ll carry you back to our bunk.”

* * *

Daisy blinked blearily, rolling over in her bed to frown at the empty space beside her. She had grown accustomed to waking up with Daniel beside her, to nudging him awake so they could get to work.

“Oh good, you’re awake.”

Daisy blinked, sitting up slightly so that she could see who was standing in the doorway. Kora beamed at her. She was wearing a hideous violent green jumper, and what looked vaguely like antlers on top of her head. Daisy stared.

“Did I miss something?” Daisy asked, rubbing her eyes. She must have slept in if she was this fuzzy-headed and dopey. Kora merely winked at her and left.

Raising a bemused eyebrow, Daisy slid out of bed, glancing around her room for any clues as to what might be going on. Her and Daniel’s bunk looked just like it always did, except for some unfamiliar clothes neatly folded on the dresser. Curiosity piqued, Daisy headed over, plucking a crisp white note from the pile, and unfolding it.

There was something to be said for the unbelievably dorky notes that Daniel liked to write her so often, as Daisy’s heart swelled almost immeasurably at the sight of her name in his sloped calligraphy. As she continued to read, Daisy’s smile grew wider and wider, until she was grinning like a love-sick idiot, and wiping subtly at tears in her eyes.

_Daisy,_

_I know you’re missing your family today, so I wanted to treat you to the best Christmas I can come up with even though we’re lightyears away from Earth. Kora tracked down some Christmas jumpers and we picked this one out for you. I’ll be in the kitchen when you’re ready. Oh, and Daisy? Don’t worry about our mission. I talked to them, and they understood that today is important for us. You’re so incredible, and I wanted you to have this. I love you so much,_

_Daniel x_

Clearing her throat, a couple of times, Daisy attempted to regain her composure. She reached for the jumper, studying it in surprise. For all of its somewhat dubious origins (Daisy made a mental note to ask where they’d found it) the quality was pretty good. It was a little faded in patches, with some fraying on the left sleeve. She admired the detailed red and white Christmas scenes stitched in rows down it. Smiling, Daisy threw on some comfortable clothes and the jumper, and headed out to the kitchen.

Daniel had his back to her when she entered, so she slipped over, hugging him from behind and pressing a quick kiss to his neck.

“I love you.” She murmured softly.

Daniel chuckled, turning to face her slightly, whilst still keeping half an eye on his cooking.

“I take it you liked the jumper.”

“I love all of this,” Daisy insisted, gesturing around at the room. There were a few odd Christmas decorations hung throughout the room, and Daisy let out a quiet gasp of delight as she spotted a miniature Christmas tree in the corner. It barely reached her waist, and was sparsely decorated, but Daisy loved it all the same.

“Where did you even find everything?” She asked, leaning into his side.

“Here and there. We had a little help from the Guardians. Quill doesn’t really celebrate Christmas, but he knew where we might find some things.”

Daniel winked, pressing something into her hand. She glanced down, blinking at the robust little metal star. It wasn’t the most appealing object in the world, but it made Daisy think of Fitz’s creation all the same. She was fairly certain it had been lost in one of various catastrophes over the years, and she had sorely missed it during subsequent Christmases.

“Kora,” Daisy called, turning to face her sister. Kora had been hovering out of the way, watching them interact, and Daisy was determined not to let her feel left out. Christmas was for family after all, both blood and not.

“Hmm?”

Daisy held out the star.

“Fitzsimmons always said the star gets hung by the youngest person. You’re up.”

“Really?” Kora brightened, practically snatching the object from Daisy’s hand. She moved over to the tree, jamming the star on top with just a little too much force. The whole tree shuddered and teetered dangerously, and Kora winced.

“Um, sorry.”

“No, you’re good,” Daisy reassured her, shooting Kora a warm smile, “It’s good. This whole place looks amazing. Thank you.”

Daniel chuckled.

“This is just the beginning, Daisy. We’ve got the whole day planned out for you.”

* * *

It was well after the filling breakfast that Daisy’s keen eyes finally noticed several wrapped presents under their miniature tree, and she faltered, blinking at them.

“You got presents? I-I don’t have anything for you.”

“It’s alright, Daisy,” Daniel soothed, “We weren’t expecting you to. When I was tracking down all of this stuff for Christmas, I saw a couple of items that I knew I wanted to give to you, that’s all.”

“Yeah,” Kora jumped in, wrinkling her nose, “I didn’t get anything either, so don’t worry. This is just Danny boy being dorky and over the top, as usual.”

Daisy relaxed a little, reaching over and running her hand across one of the boxes. She stifled a grin, recognising the vibrations inside as belonging to a stunning space salt crystal lamp that Kora had fallen in love with during their visit to one planet. Daniel had obviously been planning these presents for weeks if he had brought it then.

“This one’s for you, sis,” She announced, laughing at Daniel’s look of outrage. They watched her tear the paper off enthusiastically, lighting up as she saw the object.

“Thanks Daniel,” She chirruped, rushing off to put it in her bunk.

Daniel raised an eyebrow at Daisy, his tone teasing, “Are you cheating, Daisy?”

Daisy lifted a nonchalant shoulder and winked at him.

“So what if I am? You going to tell me which one’s mine or do I have to keep going?”

With a huff, Daniel reached over and plucked out a smaller present, passing it to Daisy with a sheepish grin.

“I uh, actually bought this a while ago. I was just waiting for a good time to give it to you.” He admitted. Daisy couldn’t help but melt at the look of adoration he shot her, and she carefully unwrapped the gift with slightly shaky hands. As she lifted the object into her hands, Daisy let out a quiet gasp.

“ _Daniel_ ” She breathed, eyes glistening.

It was a bracelet, engraved with an intricate and beautiful pattern, and it fit neatly around Daisy’s wrist, preventing it from flying off if she moved her hand too hastily, but that wasn’t why Daisy loved it so much. She closed her eyes, savouring the comforting vibrations that the bracelets’ material emitted. It was a special metal that they had discovered entirely by accident on one of their first missions together, and Daisy had been delighted by how soothing the metal’s vibrations were.

Daisy leaned over and pulled Daniel into a tight hug, pressing her lips to his.

“Thank you, I love it,” She insisted, kissing him again. Daniel beamed.

“I know you can’t really wear it on missions, but I figured you deserved something nice for downtime,” He explained, shrugging casually as though he hadn’t just given Daisy the best Christmas present ever. Daisy glanced back over at the tree, frowning as she noticed that there was still another present.

“What’s that one then? You didn’t get something else, did you?”

“Ah,” Daniel’s eyes sparkled mischievously, “I may have mentioned to Quill that we were doing gifts, and he sent that for Kora. It’s a mixtape of all the 70s songs he thinks it’s a crime that she hasn’t heard yet.”

Daisy laughed loudly. She couldn’t wait to see Kora’s face when she opened that one. They both jumped a little as the door swung open, and Kora blinked bemusedly at them.

“What’s so funny?”

* * *

Daisy squirmed, trying to free herself from Kora’s tight grip over her eyes.

“Is this really necessary? I already know what the kitchen looks like,” She complained, yelping as she tripped and stumbled. Kora hastily steadied her.

“We laid out a proper Christmas lunch. Daniel said this would be good.”

A delicious smell wafted over, and Daisy paused, sniffing experimentally. There was an odd mix of scents, but Daisy could definitely pick out some cinnamon, which only enhanced the smell of Christmas that permeated the room. She smiled softly.

“This actually smells good. How did you get hold of proper food?”

Daisy felt herself being shuffled further into the room before Kora’s hands lifted. She blinked, readjusting to the light, and tried to take in the spread.

Not all of the food was familiar to Daisy, but there was something in the centre of the table that looked like meat, and Daniel had somehow acquired several Yorkshire puddings which looked perfectly cooked. There were some vegetables, and Daisy wrinkled her nose instinctively at them. Of all the things Daniel could have tracked down, she wasn’t sure why Brussel sprouts had to feature. Daniel seemed to notice where she was looking and laughed.

“My mom always served them up, even though no one liked them. I saw them and figured I’d continue the tradition.”

Daisy beamed at him, chuckling softly. She loved that he was sharing some of his traditions with her, knowing that he was probably missing his own family a lot today. She turned her attention to the desserts, lining the counters, and immediately cringed.

“Yeah no, we’re not eating those.”

Kora looked confused, plucking one of the small sweets from the jar and studying it.

“Why not? The stall holder said they were edible for humans.”

Daisy winced, reaching over, and moving the jar out of reach.

“Yeah, as amusing as it would be to get high with my sister and boyfriend, let’s leave the puffies for another day, okay?”

Daniel paled.

“The stall holder didn’t mention…” He started, and Daisy sighed.

“They seem to enjoy seeing how we react,” She commented, before turning back to the food, “Let’s eat though, shall we? Before it gets cold. You can tell me what this meat is.”

“Vrellnexian meat,” Daniel told her, sitting down, and serving it up. At her expression, he chuckled. “Thought you’d like that.”

Daisy picked at it a little, before taking a bite. Her eyes widened.

“Wish I’d known how delicious roach meat was when they were attacking us in the Lighthouse.”

* * *

Zephyr 3 landed in the snow with a soft thud, sending ice sheets sliding down the slopes. Enceladus was truly stunning, with geysers that erupted water vapour and left the planet shimmering with an ethereal glow. Daisy gasped as they stepped out of the ship, her feet sinking into the ground. She had been to hundreds of planets, but this was quite possibly the loveliest.

“It’s not exactly a Christmas planet,” Daniel spoke up, looking sheepish, “But uh, it has snow. And there’s a settlement a little way off. I thought it would be a good place to stay for the night.”

Daisy whirled around, kissing Daniel deeply.

“You’re incredible. This whole Christmas has been incredible. I don’t-God, this is perfect.”

She took his hand and led him away from the ship, brushing her hand lightly over the top dusting of snow. It was still falling, building up little by little, but the warmth from the underground ocean beneath kept the amount of snow on the ground fairly balanced. It also meant that she was hardly cold, only shivering a little as they found a thinner patch and laid out a blanket. Daisy sighed.

“Tell me about your family, Daniel. About Christmas,” She asked, shifting so that she was gazing into his perfect eyes. Daniel smiled wistfully.

“We never did much. I think we were all just a little relieved to be able to see each other. There wasn’t much money in it at all. When I was a kid, my sister, Kathleen, and I would make each other gifts. I, um, I used to try and sneak her all the things our parents said weren’t for girls. “

His eyes had begun to water a little, and Daisy gripped his hand tightly.

“I’m sorry,” She whispered, “You must miss them.”

Daniel shrugged.

“It’s not so bad. I mean, yeah, I wish I could see them again, but I’m glad I’m here with you and Kora, Daisy. I really am. My family isn’t gone, it’s just changed, and that doesn’t have to be a bad thing.”

“It’s just different now,” Daisy breathed, smiling sadly at the brief memory of Fitz. She shook her head. It was unfair how good Daniel was with words, helping her to understand his feelings so effortlessly.

She leaned into Daniel’s side, resting her head on his shoulder as they watched the sky dance above them in a spectrum of colour, light reflecting against the frozen ice in a mesmerizing effect. It wasn’t Earth, wasn’t the rest of her family. It certainly wasn’t what she had expected her Christmas to be, but Daisy was filled with overwhelming happiness. God, she loved this man. She loved Kora. She loved everything about this.

“Merry Christmas, Daniel,” Daisy murmured, reaching for his hand. Daniel squeezed gently, shooting her a warm smile.

“Merry Christmas, Daisy.”


End file.
